pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies Legacy
"The final battle will begin shortly.Please stay tuned." Dr. Zomboss. '' '' '' ''Plants vs. Zombies Legacy ''(abbreviated as ''PvZL) is the final game in the Plants vs. Zombies series, and it is intended to be a tribute to the games before it. Plants vs Zombies Legacy received generally positive reviews, with critics praising the references to the past games, although it received minor criticism of it's lack of originality.By it's first year, it had won over 73 GOTY awards. Plot After the plants defeated the zombies and took back suburbia, Dr. Zomboss seemingly vanishes from existence, and Crazy Dave and the plants celebrate. A few months later, however, most of the plants disappear out of nowhere, with the only plant remaining is a lone peashooter. Crazy Dave deduces that Dr. Zomboss is responsible for this, so he drags you and Penny go on a epic journey to restore the timeline. Gameplay Like the other games in the main Plants vs Zombies ''series, players place different types of plants and fungi, each with their own unique offensive or defensive capabilities on a lawn in order to stop a horde of zombies from reaching their house. The playing field is divided into 5 to 6 horizontal lanes, and with rare exceptions, a zombie will only move towards the player's house along one lane. Planting costs "sun", which can be gathered for free (albeit slowly) during daytime levels and by planting certain plants or fungi. Most plants can only attack or defend against zombies in the lane they are planted in. If a zombie reaches the end of a lane, a lawnmower will shoot forward and destroy all the zombies in that lane. However, if a zombie reaches the end of that same lane for a second time, it will reach the player's house. When this happens, the music changes and the other plants and zombies stop moving while that zombie enters the house. Crunching sounds will be heard, accompanied by a scream and a message saying "The zombies ate your brains!" The game will then end and display the Game Over dialog box along with an option to return to the main menu at the middle of the screen. However this game has several more mechanics to differerate it from the other games: * '''Heroes '''are special plants that can be moved freely.All of them have special superpowers and also provide special buffs to certain plants in the lawn, similar to power mints. * '''Tricks '''return from PvZH, and act mostly the same from said game.Tricks are special 'plants' that require sun to use but can activate special effects throughout the lawn. Plants See ''here. Zombies See here. Achievements See here. Worlds Fallout Lawn (PvZ) The group first arrive to the few months prior - immediately after when the plants defeated the zombies.There they start see strange distortions in environment before the floor starts glitch.Luckily, they were able to save a few plants from glitching world. This is the first world.Because of this, it's pretty easy.However, the later levels can be quite difficult. Adventure Land (PvZA) After that, Dave and co. stumble into Zombitorium Manor.However, Officer Ron comes in to make you pay to make a permit to own a time machine.That makes the most of this world a quest to earn money. Gargantuars in this world are especially tough. Heroes Unite! (PvZH) In this world, You and your crew are attacked by Super Brainz, Fortunately, you're saved by Solar Flare, and you proceed to save several plants and heroes from the glitching environment.You also run into Dr. Zomboss, who comments that he is only fixing the timeline. The heroes system is featured in-depth in this world.It previously only had a short tutorial in the tutorial world. World War Z (PvZGW + PvZGW2) The team then end up in Backyard Battleground, where a large battle is taking place.You particapate in the battle for a while before Dr. Zomboss shows up.He explains that the plants were actually the result of a time paradox that happened moments before the Big Bang, and the zombies were actually meant to rule the world had said time paradox never happened.He then announces Project Butterfly, which is to erase the plants from existence so that the zombies can have the place they 'deserve' in the timeline. To fit the theme of the Garden Warfare series, all stats (health, speed, damage, area of effect) are doubled. The Great Wall of China (PvZ2C + PvZAS + PvZO + PvZSE + PvZGWE) Following a accident while traveling to this period, you become separated from your group.You then meet Jay and Silent Bob, who were selling illegal fireworks.You tell them that you are lost, and they offer to help you find your friends.They then give you a plant that you have never seen before, before you meet more unusual plants.Eventually, Dr. Zomboss explains that Crazy Dave's journey to find his taco in PvZ2 has created a new time paradox, causing new plants to appear.He then proceeds to teleport you to another point in time. Due to the time paradoxes, portals can appear in this world. Time Madness (PvZ2) By the time you reach this world, the space-time continuum has been damaged so heavily that all the timelines have been distorted.In the end, you seemingly defeat Dr. Zomboss, but it turns out it was a trick, and you are captured and taken to the Zombie Base. This world is by far the biggest world in PvZL, with 5 sub-worlds (areas) * Heatstroke Hills - Frostbite Caves * Sky Pirate Ship - Pirate Seas + Lost City * Jurassic Future - Jurassic Marsh + Far Future * Shadow Mixtape Tour - Dark Ages + Neon Mixtape Tour * Endless Sand Beach - Ancient Egypt + Wild West + Big Wave Beach Zombie base You attempt to escape the base.However, the zombies eventually find you.Dr. Zomboss almost turns you into a zombie, but luckily Crazy Dave and Penny, along with Jay and Silent Bob.They unite all plants to have a final battle against the zombies. This world is unique due to the fact that it only contains brain busters. The End of The Universe Dr. Zomboss has unleashed his most powerful creation, Zombot infinity, to battle your team.Halfway through the battle though, the Gnomes crash the party.Thus begun a huge three-way battle to decide the fate of the universe.It is only through the alliance made by the plants and the zombies that the Gnomes were barely defeated.After that, the never-ending war between the plants and zombies continues. This is the final world.It only has one level, but it's very hard.Said level features every plant and zombie in the series in an epic showdown.Unlike the other worlds, the lawn in this world is massive, having 3500 tiles. Game Modes Adventure Mode *'Unlocked at the start.' Plant plants to defend your home from brain-hungry zombies! Mini-Games * Unlocked after finishing Adventure Land. The classic formula with a twist! Battlez * Unlocked after obtaining 8 plants. Experience a online PvP adventure! Zen Garden * Unlocked after finishing World War Z. Take care of plants in a peaceful Garden! Infinity Time * Unlocked after completing the game. Defend the laws of the universe against the Gnomes! Game Features and Mechanics Sun Like in previous games, Sun is a form of currency used to plant plants. A tiny sun would be worth 5, small would be 25, normal would be 50, big would be 75, huge would be 100, and giant would be 125. Plant Food Plant Food is a returning power up which allows a selected plant to activate a special ability that usually does tremendous effects. Coins Coins are another form of currency, used to buy Plant Food for 1000, restore Lawn Mowers for 3000, and to use most Power Ups. Costumes Each plant has at least 3 Costumes.Unlike the other games, costumes can actually boost the stats of the plant wearing them.Each costume can have different stat boosts, adding a layer of diversity to the game. Shovel The Shovel lets you dig up a plant.There are a few upgrades that allow refunds after shoveling a plant. Seed Packets Seed Packets function exactly like they did in previous Plants vs. Zombies. Seed Slots Seed Slots act the same as the first two games. By default there are 6 Seed Slots, but the player is given the opportunity to buy or get more later on. Objectives Like in PvZ2, Objectives are missions needed to complete certain levels. Excluding Brain Buster objectives, these include: *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. *Survive without planting on the mold colonies. *Survive with plants picked for you. *Survive with most plants picked for you. *Survive with limited Seed Slots. *Protect the endangered plants. *Never have more than x plants. *Don't lose more than x plants. *Defeat x zombies in y seconds. *Produce at least x sun. *Spend no more than x sun *Don't collect more than x sun. *Survive while your plants all have a x recharge. *Survive a massive attack in x. World Map Like the second game, all worlds have a map. World Ratings Like in PvZ2, worlds are ranked with Jalapenos and Ghost Peppers.In this game, there can be 1-5 Jalapenos, along with 1 Ghost Pepper (indicating EXtreme difficulty). Power Ups Power Ups are used to destroy zombies and/or to create your defenses stronger. 7 power ups are currently available. Returning *'Power Pinch' (Power Click on home) - This costs 800 on mobile platforms, and 950 on home platforms, due to the easier way of killing zombies. It functions the same as it did in PvZ2 on mobile devices.It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *'Power Toss' - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2.It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *'Power Zap' - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *'Power Snow' - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2.It is available after Heroes Unite! - Day 1. *'Power Flame' - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2.It is available after completing Heatstroke Hills - Day 3. *'Cuke '- Summons a Cuke that deals 7200 DPS in a 5x5 area.It is available after The Great Wall of China - Day 5. *'''Bell Pepper - '''Summons a column of Jalapenos to burn zombies.It is available after The Great Wall of China - Day 13. Trivia * The creator of this page is very new to wikia and therefore not understand how to make a good article.If you have any criticism, please clearly write it in the comments section. Thank you. * Unlike it's prequel, '''all '''premium plants can be bought with gems instead of some requiring real money to buy. * The concept for this game was on made when PvZ fans rioted the EA offices and demanded them to make a new PvZ game after milking PvZ2 for over 20 years. * Before the 1.1.2 update, there was a notorious glitch in the game where every single in app purchase is completely free.This glitch reportedly caused 1.2 million dollars in damages to EA. *This game's internal and working title are 'Brains 3: Brawn'. Category:Games Category:Game versions